Notes
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: Galinda was not paying attention in class as usual so she decides to start passing notes. Something written by some friends-areyoufeelingwicked-and I because we were bored.
1. Note Passing

If I owned Wicked, I would defiantly not be writing Fan fictions about it.

**Notes**

Galinda Upland tapped her pencil impatiently on her desk, waiting for History to be over. Dr. Dillamound was droning on about the Great Drought or something of that nature. She glanced over her shoulder at Elphaba, who, the Galinda's astonishment, was passing notes to Fiyero. Elphaba_ always_ paid close attention in every class, and took notes on _everything_, so this was new.

She watched as Fiyero studied something he was holding, then send a note back to Elphie. Her green roommate looked at the paper and flushed a dark green. Galinda, thinking the poor girl had embarrassed herself somehow, quickly distracted her by sending a note.

**Hi Elphie!**

Elphaba scribbled something down and tossed it at Fiyero, then opened Galinda's letter with a disgusted look on her face. Elphie rolled her eyes and passed a note back to the perky blond. Their exchange of notes went as followed:

_**Why does everything of yours have to be pink? Are you even paying attention?**_

**YOU'RE one to talk, passing notes with me and Fiyero! Can I borrow the notes you took for this class?**

_**No! And quit sending me little pieces of paper with pink hearts all over them!**_

**-What if I scratch out the hearts?**

_**It would still be pink**_

**-I have blue paper with stars on it!**

Galinda reached into her bag and started to pull out the preferred stationary, but was interrupted by another note from Elphaba landing on her desk.

_**No thanks! I'm good with the ones that don't blind me with sparkles. In that case, lets drop the pink too. Or better yet STOP SENDING ME NOTES**_

Seeing that she wasn't going to get the notes Elphaba had took for that class, Galinda turned around to find Biq (that was his name right?) staring at her. Maybe he took notes! She whispered to him, "Biq, can I borrow your notes for History?"

Never taking his eyes off of her, he sighed adoringly and said, "yeah........"

Galinda waited a minute, but Biq didn't move, just kept staring at her. Deciding to not make eye contact, she turns to face to opposite direction, where Fiyero was sitting. She decided to spend the rest of the period staring at him.

The bell rang, and everyone packed up and started to leave. Fiyero stood up and walked out to door, Galinda stared at his now vacant seat for several minutes before Dr. Dillamound cleared his throat, "Did you have something you needed to ask me Ms. Glinda?"

"Oh! No, I was just..... studying."

"Studying what, may I ask?"

"Chemistry....."

"Well, I must ask that you leave, I have another class to prepare for."

As Galinda quickly gathered her things and headed for the door, she spotted a piece of paper on the floor that was covered in writing. She bent down to pick it up, and realized that it was the paper that Fiyero and Elphaba were writing notes to each other on. It was slightly wrinkled from Elphaba balling it up and throwing it at him. Galinda opened it up, curious to see what in Oz they could be writing about.


	2. Where ARE those notes?

**A/n: Sorry for not updating sooner, the holidays have been hectic!**

**Thanks to webeta123 for reviewing and oh fully awesome one as well (you know, if you had logged into your account then, I could have sent you a thank-you note, oh well)**

**:-)**

**Oh yeah, sorry it's not a Fiyerba, webeta123, I enjoy reading them more than writing them......**

**Also: I know Einstein doesn't live in Oz, lets just pretend, OK? This story take place before the train station and after the Lion cub if you were wondering.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, would I waste my whole life reading Fanfics about it?**

_Galinda opened it up, curious to see what in Oz they could be writing about._

Galinda could tell who wrote each note because of the differences in the handwriting; Elphaba's spiky, neat letters, and Fiyero's sloppy mess. The first note was Fiyero's:

**Hey, can I borrow your note for this class?**

_**You ask me that just about every day. WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO BORROW MY NOTES?**_

**Um, because you're the smartest one in the class.**

_**Me, no I get horrible grades **__**ALL**__** the time!**_

**That's not true! I got Galinda to convince Boq to hack into the grading system and change my grades. I saw yours, all A's!**

_**I know, I was being SARCASTIC, Einstein!**_

**What's an Einstein?**

_**You**_

**It's not nice to call people names!**

_**You know that was a compliment, right?**_

**No**

_**Einstein's really smart**_

**But I'm not like him then! Am I?**

_**No**_

**Is that a "No, you are like Einstein." or a "No, your nothing like Einstein"**

_**Both**_

**How does that work?**

_**It doesn't**_

**Well, what did he do?**

_**Several things. He is most famous for his equation E=MC2 which means that, Wait, you wouldn't understand, there's no point in explaining this.**_

**Yup! Nothin' in my noggin! Which is why you're gonna let me borrow those notes right?**

_**Sure, why not**_

Galinda assumed that the notes was what Fiyero had been studying earlier. With this in mind, she read on:

**These are really good! I think you're an Inestein**

So thats why Elphie had blushed! She had not embarrassed herself, but rather she had been complimented. Poor Elphie, she never got any praise for anything by her family. Galinda thought it was very sweet of her boyfriend to say something nice about Elphie to raise her spirits.

_**Thanks.**_

**Anytime**

_**Hold on, Galinda wants something.**_

**What did she want?**

_**To borrow my notes**_

The bell rang again, announcing their short free period to be over. Galinda stowed away the note and quickly headed to her next class. She arrived out of breath, and sat in the only chair left: between Shenshen and Biq. Too bad Elphie wasn't in this class, because Galinda could have sat in one of the empty chairs usually surrounding her.

Nessarose Thropp sat on the other side of Boq. She stared at the munchkin, thinking about how unfortunately, she too had forgotten to take notes in the last class. Worried, she passed a note to him.

**Hi Boq**

**Leave me alone Nessa**

**Awwwwwww**

**What do you want?**

**Do you have Elphaba's notes for the last class?**

**No, I don't**

Wanting to please Nessa in order to please the pink goddess sitting next to him, Boq passed a note to Galinda.

**Miss Galinda, sorry to bother you, but do you have Elphaba's notes?**

His heart leaped when she passed a note back. Was she finally seeing the light and wanted to proclaim her undying love to Boq? Was her heart beating as frantically as his at the moment? Was she finally wanting to be with him? But alas:

**No, Elphie wouldn't let me have them**

His heart broke, but he decided to continue in the prosuit for those notes if not only for Nessa, but for the Pink Goddess Galinda too.'

**Nessa and I can't find them. Hey, where's Elphaba?**

**She was in the last class, not this one. I'll just ask Shenshen.**

Boq couldn't help her, so she had given up on him. Was this what rejection felt like?

Shenshen had spent the better part of the half-hour class gossiping in whispered tones to Phannee about how Artichoke Thropp might be addicted to skin care medication for her greenish and why they thought Fiyero was cheating on Galinda. Of course this was utter nonsense, but it was just their nature to gossip about people. She stopped though when a pink note landed on her desk from Galinda.

**No, she's not addicted to any medicare for her skin, he is not cheating on me, and have you seen Elphie or her notes?**

**No, and I don't really want to find her, but her notes wouldn't hurt. As long as they were decontaminated. I don't want to touch anything Artichoke has unless it's sanitized first**

**Don't call her that, please**

**You started it**

**Well if you see either, tell me**

**Okay**

Galinda turned back to Biq, who was staring at her again. Risking being caught by the teacher, she whispered, "She doesn't know."

"Neither does Milla or Phannee, we're in trouble"

"I actually have an idea...."

By by midday, everyone was a bit worried. Without Elphaba's notes, they couldn't study for the test later today. So, Galinda gathered everyone together during lunch except for Elphaba, who was nowhere to be found.

Milla, Phannee, and Shenshen were still gossiping, Biq was giving her his undivided attention, Fiyero was taking out what looked like a packet of classwork from his bag, and Nessa was starring at Biq.

"Okay everyone, we need to have a Shizwide search for Elphie so we can get her notes; I'll look in our room, Boq, you take the library, Nessa, Madam Morrible's office, Fiyero, outside, and Milla, Phannee, and Shenshen, all the classrooms." she said, thinking it was best to split up and look.

Fiyero sighed, "Why do we have to do this?"

Boq answered for Galinda, "We all need the notes, of course!"

Fiyero looked around at all of them, "But I know where she is, she went to go tract down her notes!"

Everyone was really worried, except for Fiyero, who was reading some of his papers. If Elphaba didn't have her notes, who did?

"What in Oz are those papers you have Fiyero?" asked Milla, frustrated by his lack of help or enthusiasm in finding the notes.

"These?" he asked, indicating the small pile, "Elphaba's notes."

**Thanks for reading! By the way, my New Year's resolution is to get more reviews, and you don't want me to break it so..............**


	3. Author's Note

**A/n: I decided to take down the 3rd chapter, I'm sorry if you liked it, but I didn't. Anyway, THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR YOU LOVELY REVIEWS, and thanks for reading this story!!!!!!**

**-ElphabaROCKS**


End file.
